Big Time Prank
by CastielIsMyAngel13
Summary: Cast of Big Time Rush. Kendall pranks Ciara, Ciara gets revenge. One shot. Requested


**A/N: A one shot request of the BTR cast. Kendall Pranks Ciara, Ciara gets revenge :)**

 **I dont own anything**

Kendall was always playing pranks on his cast mates when they weren't filming. Sometimes he put a fake spider in James's trailer, other days he pelted people with water balloons. Of course, it was always in good fun. The others would find ways to get back at Kendall. James once gave him iced tea that was mixed with salt rather than sugar. Carlos had given Kendall a cupcake with really hot peppers baked into it, and Logan had taken all the mirrors from Kendall's trailer. Most of the pranks were spur of the moment, but some of them were well thought out.

Today was no different. They finished filming about an hour ago, but they had to go to costume to get out, and to make sure everything was put away. Kendall got out first, Ciara had gotten out last because she had filmed a scene over again because it wasn't fitting the same with the other parts of the episode.

Sneaking off into Ciara's trailer, he hid behind the door, so that when she opened it, she wouldn't see him. It took awhile, but not too long, for her to come back. Her phone was here, so he knew she would definitely be back before going home. He heard her coming, and got into position- which was him pressing his body against the wall so that the door would open fully.

Opening the door, Ciara had walked in, water bottle in hand as she went to open it. She closed the door without looking, and that's when Kendall moved.

He screamed, "BOO!" at her.

She jumped several feet into the air, dropping her now open water bottle. Turning around, she glared at Kendall. "YOU." she glared. He was bent over laughing, she had water spilt all over her front.

"OUT! GET OUT!" she snarled at him and pushed him out.

He apologized as she was pushing him out the door. Once he was gone, and the door locked, she flopped down on her comfy chair and sighed. Kendall had pranked a lot lately, and no one had gotten him back in a while.

With an evil grin, she grabbed her phone and texted James, "Wanna Prank Kendall? Meet me in my trailer in 5."

Putting her phone down, she went to her clothing drawer and grabbed a clean shirt- the shirt she was wearing had a huge wet spot and she really didn't want to be wearing a wet shirt around her male cast mates.

James showed up 5 minutes later with an evil grin.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Well, Kendall has been pranking us a lot lately, and Carlos has either been helping, or supportive of it. I say we get them both. I've had this idea for awhile, but I think it'd be a good one."

"What is it?" James asked.

"We write a cheesy love note to Carlos, and sign it in Kendall's name."

"Oooh I like it." James grinned.

"I called you because I needed help with the content of the letter- and I know that you're good with words."

"Aw, I'm touched, you think I'm good with words. You have some paper? We should make a rough draft first."

"Yeah, let me get it." She said as she then rummaged through a drawer for a pen and paper. Retrieving it, she sat down across from James and said, "how do we start it?"

James thought for a moment and responded, "My Dearest Carlos."

They both grinned and got down to writing. Once they had the rough draft, they then worked on the final draft. James wrote it, as his handwriting was closer to Kendall's. Once it was done, James suggested they buy flowers. He promised to take care of it- he was older, Ciara was just 14, and had a curfew where as James was 20 and able to go out and do whatever- he also had a car.

Bidding her goodnight, he took the letter and headed out to his car. Putting it in the glove box, he drove to the grocery store, where he bought some nice flowers, and took them home. He was a smart man, he bought some beautiful roses for his girlfriend- he was bringing home flowers, and one bouquet was not for her. She loved the roses, and thought that his prank with Ciara was pure evil, but a good away to get back at them both.

The next morning, James went in Earlier than usual. He snuck into Carlos's and Logan's shared trailer, (he and Kendall shared one. Ciara had her own because she was a girl) and left the flowers and letter on Carlos's side of the trailer. Sneaking back out, he headed to his trailer where he chilled until he knew Ciara was in. Sending her a text he said, "It's done." They both then went into hair and makeup.

Carlos got in at his usual time. He had gone to the trailer to set down his stuff he would want/need when it came time to break for lunch. When he got to his desk, he saw that he had flowers and a note. It was weird. Picking up the envelop dredged to him, he opened it. What he saw shocked him. His hand shook with anxiety as he read through it. Logan had arrived in the midst of this and was instantly concerned. Carlos had a look of shock, fear and his hand was shaking the letter he was reading.

Still freaking out, Carlos handed the letter to Logan to read.

 _"My dearest Carlos,_

 _I have to confess, I feel something for you. Whether it be, it is strong. Your brown eyes are captivating, I find myself getting lost in them. Your smile is an inspiration, your laugh makes me happy. You are one of the kindest, and most helpful people I know. I never thought I could feel something for another man- I had never thought of it, but one day I saw you in a different light. I tried to resit it, tried to ignore my feelings, but I couldn't for any longer. I understand if you do not reciprocate these feelings or emotions. I respect your decisions, and will understand if you wish to distance yourself from me._

 _~Kendall."_

The more Logan read it, the more he thought it didn't sound like Kendall. For one, Kendall wasn't that cheesy. It was obvious that this was intended to be too cheesy. It also didn't look like Kendall's hand writing or signature.

"It could be Kendall, or it could be a prank. Talk to him, see what he says." Logan suggested.

Carlos then sought out Kendall. He was in makeup, about to go to costume.

"Hey Kendall, can we talk real quick?" Carlos said with anxiety.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" he asked.

"I got your letter, and I don't know what to say."

"what letter?"

"The one you gave me with the flowers."

"I didn't…it wasn't me?"

"So its not true then?"

"What's not true?"

"That you like me…"

"Carlos…I didn't write whatever letter you're talking about…and I don't want to hurt you….But I love you like a brother…not like that…"

"Oh thank god." Carlos sighed.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"I like you Kendall- but as like a friend, or a brother, not romantically. I'm also just not into guys. I wont deny, that I have dated a few, but It wasn't what made me happy. Alexa makes me happy."

"We need to get whoever did this back."

"I think James and Ciara did it. Logan didn't appear to have anything to do with it. It looks like James's hand writing that was trying to look like mine, also I scared Ciara yesterday so it would make sense that she was behind it."

"I say we just ambush them later after we get out of costume."

"let's do it! I'll get an intern to fill up some water balloons, and we'll get them." Kendall suggested.

When the day was over, Kendall was ready to strike. He got Logan in on the plans, and he would make sure James was in the right spot when this went down. Knocking on Ciara's door, he begged for forgiveness, and then offered a hug. She stepped out, since she hadn't let him in the trailer. He hugged her, and then began to tickle her.

"I know about the letter." He said as he tickled her. She was laughing and trying to get away. Logan brought James over. Soon Carlos and some others who were hiding, began to throw water balloons at everyone. Kendall stopped tickling Ciara and ran to get some water balloons. Soon it was an all out war. James had grabbed a hose, and was going after Carlos. Ciara grabbed the water gun from her trailer and chased after Kendall.

The water battle lasted 20 minutes, and ended when Carlos ran out of water balloons, and surrendered with Kendall.

Sitting around the trailers in lawn chairs, the friends laughed and talked about how epic the water fight was. Someone on set had gotten video, and shared it among the friends, someone thought it was cute and funny, and decided that it would go


End file.
